


Distractions

by ahunmaster



Series: Rival Schools AU [22]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, Embarrassment, F/M, Mild Smut, OCs - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Rival Schools - Freeform, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Lugnut just wants to play his video games; it's just too bad Megatron has Eclipse with him in the room.





	

 

"M-Megatron!  Oh~ Oh please-!"

 

Lugnut tried to keep all his attention on the Xbox and not on his roommate who was fucking the beautiful Miss Eclipse (who he had a crush on!) on the bed not on the other side of the room.

 

But despite the intense online action from the Call of Duty game he was playing, he couldn't stop himself from glancing over at the two every other second.

 

Eclipse currently fighting a losing battle trying to keep quiet.  Megatron was just flat out chuckling menacingly as he kept leaving bruising hickeys wherever his mouth went.

 

Now he had lost his third online match in a row and he could feel the other members of his randomly assigned team cursing him out through the system.  He needed something better, something that would keep him mind-

 

"Ah-!  M-Meg-!  MMMPPHH!"

 

He couldn't help but to look over and feel his eyes nearly bulge out as Megatron pulled back, leaving Eclipse's bare chest (her shirt pulled up to her collarbone and off her arms while her bra had mysteriously disappeared) for Lugnut to see as the other began to pound her harder into the bed.

 

... There was no way Dragon Age was going to get his mind off of that sight.

 

END


End file.
